


Sleep

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Kinktober 2017 Day 1 - Sleepy Sex





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> .... yes, i started another series. *sigh* i'm sorry, i can offer no explanation.

The room is almost completely quiet as Phil comes in. It’s just past two am, and if Chris would’ve actually stayed up for him - well, Phil wouldn’t have been happy about that. Chris might disagree with him, but he’s still human and needs his eight hours per night.

Phil watches Chris’ sleeping form for a while, heart swelling with fondness. He wants nothing more than to just slip under the covers and kiss him all over, come on his skin and mark him, but … yeah, Chris needs his sleep. And Phil needs a shower.

 

A sonic and a quick round of teeth brushing later Phil appreciates his lover again. The room is just lit up enough to make out his features - Chris left on the nightlight, just like Phil likes it. He’s so perfect.

Chris turns a little, sheet slipping down to reveal the naked curve of his ass, a totally innocent picture. Unfortunately, Phil’s sexdrive is very existent and his cock suddenly very interested. He wants. Badly. But it’s also the middle of the night and Chris had a tough couple weeks, so Phil slips under the covers with him, trying to steal some blankets before giving up and pressing himself against Chris’ naked back so that he’s at least covered a little bit. It puts his still largely bare back towards the door, and he definitely doesn’t like that at all, but it would also hardly be fair to wake Chris for blankets. 

The position also puts his almost completely hard dick right up against the cleft of Chris’ ass. Phil sighs into his lover’s skin. That’s not going to make falling asleep easier. He might be tired, but he’s also not gotten laid for a while and Chris’ ass is definitely one of the wonders of the galaxy. But Chris is asleep and he needs his sleep.

It’s a moral problem.

Chris rolls around to him, eyes fluttering open.

    “Phil?”

And apparently a moral problem that Chris is going to solve.

    “Hey Chrissy,” Phil whispers, closing in some more to kiss his clavicula. It has the happy side effect that his cock brushes against Chris’ skin, and that feels pretty damn nice.

Chris hums, eyes already falling shut again. It appears as though he’s falling back asleep, but the hand wandering down to curl around Phil’s dick betrays the appearance.

    “Sorry,” Phil says, wincing a bit, because his erection isn’t going to go down anytime soon.

    “Mmh. You can fuck me if you wanna,” Chris sighs. “Jus’ don’t expect me to participate.”

Phil’s dick twitches in anticipation, suddenly leaking precome. Phil is happy it’s dark, because it hides his blush.

    “You sure?”

Chris hums affirmatively, grip on Phil’s dick loosening.

Phil rolls around to the bedside table, anticipation jittering through his veins. Just as predicted, there’s a bottle of lube in the drawer. Chris probably stashed lube in all their usual spots. When he rolls back, Chris is watching him from under his lashes. 

    “Love you,” Phil whispers, breathing a kiss onto his lips. Chris exhales sleepily against his lips.

    “Side?” he asks.

    “Please.”

    “Might fall asleep,” Chris says half into the pillow. “You just keep going, yeah?”

    “Thank you. God, thank you, Chris, I need this,” Phil says into the skin of his back, already nudging two lubed up fingers against Chris’ entrance. Chris’ breath barely hitches when they push inside. Instead, he opens his legs a bit further, allowing Phil some more space. 

He’s so relaxed it only takes minutes until Phil can nudge in a third finger to stretch him some more. His skin is hot where Phil is pressed against him, a stark contrast to the cool room, but his breathing is still slow and he’s not sweating. Odd, in comparison to their usual lovemaking, but then again, Chris isn’t really participating now.

    “‘S okay, just put it in,” Chris remarks, voice still sleep-slurred.

    “Thank you,” Phil whispers again, withdrawing his fingers to slick up his dick. “Thank you, Chris, love you so much, so good, thank you.” He presses into the tight heat of Chris’ ass, shuddering at the sheer pleasure of it, dick finally where he feels it’s supposed to be. He lets his forehead fall against Chris’ back, breathing in his scent. Chris is silent except for the breathy sigh he made when Phil pushed inside, completely lax under Phil.

Phil takes hold of Chris’ hip and pushes himself up on his other arm, kissing Chris’ acromion before pulling out almost completely. He pushes back in, the momentum gently slapping his sac against Chris’ ass, quickly finding a nice relaxed rhythm that’s building fire in his groin. Chris is so, so relaxed under him, definitely at least dozing. It’s a completely new sensation.

    “Feel so good, babe, god, so good, ah.”  _ Phil  _ is starting to sweat though, with the exertion and the arousal thundering through him. It’s not going to take long.

His elbow gives out and his next thrust gains an odd angle. Chris groans and clenches reflexively around him.

    “Fuck,” Phil hisses, staying pressed into Chris for a moment. “Fuck, babe, ah.” He’s suddenly so much closer to orgasm. He thrusts again, panting hot breaths against Chris’ skin.

    “Babe, I - oh!” The orgasm takes him by surprise, hips jerking into Chris on their own volition, cock emptying itself deep inside of Chris. 

Phil stays inside of him for a few moments, catching his breath. Chris hums softly.

    “Love you,” Phil says eventually, voice a bit rough, and pulls out. He should probably clean them up, but that’s so much effort, and he could also just stay … right … here … 

 

    “Good morning my wonderfully beautiful baby boy.” Chris is grinning more than a guy with a cock up his ass has any right to do. Phil would tell him that, but he’s a bit more busy gasping for oxygen with the way Chris is riding him, clenching around him with every thrust. On purpose, of course.

    “Fuck,” he manages eventually. Chris laughs.

    “Yep, that’s the plan.”

    “You better - aah! - have used some more lu-ube. God, Chris!”

    “Oh, don’t worry about me. You were very generous with that, yesterday. Or today. And then you woke up with this beautiful, beautiful hard cock for me to ride. So this is me being grateful.”

Phil honestly doesn’t have the presence of mind to protest, not with Chris looking the way he does, moving the way he does.

**Author's Note:**

> are other pairings ever going to be written? how about the other series' i promised over and over? nobody knows, but thank you for reading this anyways :D please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> also come say hi on [my tumblr](http://nerdqueenenterprise.tumblr.com)!


End file.
